hannabarbera_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marooned On An Island
Marooned on an Island is the eighth episode of Mister T: The Animated Series. It is inspired by Gilligan's Island. Premise When the team get marooned on an island, they start trying to find a way off. While trying to look for a way to get off the island, Garcia uncovers a criminal contractor seeking to turn the island into a haven for criminals. Can the team stop them and get off the island to inform the authorities? Plot Have you been in what seemed to be a hopeless situation? In the opening scene, Jeff Harris notices a kid struggling with a homework assignment. The kid does not think he can get it right. Jeff then proceeds to tell the story of the time he and his teammates were Marooned on an Island and tried their best to get out in the hopes of reassuring him. Mr. T and the team go on a boat-ride in Hawaii. While they are enjoying themselves, a storm suddenly occurs. The boat is wrecked, and they end up being marooned on an uncharted island. The team decides to wait in case someone arrives to pick them up. After a few days on the island, Garcia Lopez starts to lose hope. Mr. T convinces the team to try to find food and something they could use to get off the island. While Garcia is collecting bananas, he notices a periscope in the nearby river. He tells Mr. T and shows a picture he took of the periscope. Mr. T decides to investigate. The team discovers that the periscope is part of a submarine. Robin, Kim, and Woody are captured and held prisoner. They are introduced to a man named John Anderson who turns out to be a criminal contractor. He explains that e plans to make the island a safehaven for criminals to hide from the law. At the beach, Mr. T, Ms. Bisby, Jeff, Garcia, and Spike come up with a plan to catch the criminals and rescue the others. They capture the guards and then hurry inside to rescue Robin, Kim, and Woody. John tries to kill Garcia, but Mr. T comes in and saves him. John is caught, and Robin; Kim; and Woody are rescued. Very soon, the Navy arrive and rescue the team. Garcia admits that for a while he wondered whether they were really going to get off the island. It seemed like a hopeless situation. But now he knows that even if a situation seems hopeless, there will always be a way to solve it. That is the moral Jeff Harris is trying impart to the kid having trouble on his test. If are in what seems to be a hopeless situation, just keep trying. You might solve the problem in the end. Sure enough, the kid figures out what to do. Cast and Characters Suspects Culprits Songs Location * Honolulu, Hawaii * An Uncharted Island in the Pacific Trivia * This is one of the few episodes in which the theme song of the show that inspired the episode was used as a chase song.